Arystokrata
by Morten
Summary: Baker Street stanęło w płomieniach, a John odkrywa prawdziwą naturę Sherlocka.


- Jezus, Sherlock, i co teraz? - awanturował się John.  
>Stali na Baker Street i wpatrywali się w smutną ruinę, stojącą w miejscu ich ukochanej kamieniczki. Strażacy kończyli gaszenie pożaru. Załoga karetki, widząc, że nie jest tu potrzebna, właśnie wsiadała do pojazdu. Migały niebieskie światła radiowozów.<br>- Przez twoje durne sprawy ktoś spalił nam dom! - kontynuował lekarz. - Gdzie my teraz będziemy mieszkać?!  
>- Pani Hudson nic nie jest, była na brydżu u koleżanki, jeśli oczywiście cię to obchodzi - przerwał mu Sherlock. - Nie przejmuj się, za dwa tygodnie wszystko będzie wyremontowane.<br>- Mycroft? - zgadł John.  
>- Proszę cię - prychnął detektyw z pogardą. - Umiem coś sam załatwić.<br>Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów wyskoczył na jezdnię i zatrzymał taksówkę. Wsiedli do samochodu.  
>- Dokąd? - zapytał taksówkarz uruchamiając licznik.<br>Sherlock zamiast odpowiedzi podał mu kartkę z napisanym adresem.  
>Taryfiarz zbladł.<br>- Tak jest - powiedział drżącym głosem.  
>Brunet wygodnie rozsiadł się na tylnej kanapie.<br>- Dokąd jedziemy? - spytał John.  
>- Przekonasz się.<p>

* * *

><p>Już godzinę temu wyjechali z Londynu. John zaciekawiony wyjrzał przez okno.<p>

- A jednak Mycroft - stwierdził z dumą.  
>- To, że spalił nam się dom, nie oznacza, że zacznę składać wizyty towarzyskie - oświadczył Sherlock.<br>- Ale przecież... - zaprotestował lekarz.  
>- Mówię ci, że to nie Mycroft - uciął jego przyjaciel.<br>Wsiedli z taksówki. Taryfiarz nie czekał na zapłatę, zawrócił w miejscu i zniknął w chmurze pyłu z polnej drogi.  
>Stanęli przed bramą... pałacu. To nie był domek na wsi, to nie była nawet willa. Tego budynku nie dało się określić innym słowem - pałac. Sherlock spokojnie podszedł do furtki i, jakby niczego innego w życiu nie robił, otworzył ją własnym kluczem. John wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.<br>- Co ty robisz? - syknął. - Gdzie my się włamujemy?  
>Ponieważ nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, bezwolnie poszedł za przyjacielem. Weszli do ogrodu. Detektyw kroczył samym środkiem alejki. John za nim, próbując dotrzymać mu kroku. Weszli na eleganckie, marmurowe schody. Drzwi rozwarły się gdy tylko Sherlock się do nich zbliżył. John szybko przekonał się, że nie była to zasługa fotokomórki - klamki obu skrzydeł trzymali mężczyźni w liberiach. Stojącą na korytarzu kobieta po sześćdzisiątce ubrana w strój pokojówki wykonała dyg głęboki i podeszła do przybyszów.<br>- Panie! - powiedziała z nieskrywaną radością. - Jak dobrze, że wasza lordowska mość jest! Ale wystarczyło powiedzieć, wysłalibyśmy samochód, nie musiałby wasza mość kłopotać się taksówką.  
>- Również cieszę się, że panią widzę Marlee - uśmiechnął się detektyw. - To jest captain John Watson. Proszę przygotować mu pokoje w północnym skrzydle.<br>- Tak panie - kobieta nazwana Marlee ponownie dygnęła. - Czy podać obiad?  
>- Oczywiście. Zjemy w pokoju pomarańczowym. - Gdyby John nie był tak oszołomiony, zapewne zdziwiłby się niepomiernie, że Sherlock właśnie zadeklarował chęć zjedzenia czegokolwiek.<br>- Do usług waszej lordowskiej mości - pokojówka ponownie skłoniła się i odeszła, zapewne wydać dyspozycje kuchni i gdzie tam jeszcze trzeba. W czasie rozmowy dwóch lokajów zabrało gościom okrycia. Zaraz nadeszła inna, dobrze obdarzona przez naturę pokojówka. Jej strój był zdecydowanie krótszy i zdecydowanie mocniej wydekoltowany niż sukienka Marlee. Dygnęła i z uprzejmym "proszę za mną" wskazała mężczyznom drogę do salonu.  
>- Możesz odejść Lou - łaskawie zezwolił detektyw gdy weszli do pomieszczenia. - Przyjdź za dwie godziny. I niech ktoś napali w kominku - dorzucił siadając w fotelu.<br>John usiadł na przeciwko. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ściany, dywany, zasłony i obicia mebli były w różnych odcieniach pomarańczowego. Ale wszystko, jak cały ten budynek, ociekało złotem. To był luksus do jakiego żołnierz nie nawykł. Natomiast jego przyjaciel odnajdywał się tu zaskakująco dobrze.  
>- Sherlock, co ty do cholery odwalasz? - zapytał wreszcie. - Co to za miejsce?<br>- To mój dom.  
>- Twój dom. Jasne. Dostałeś na urodziny?<br>- Nie. Za karę.  
>- Za karę dostałeś taką chatę? - spytał John z powątpiewaniem. - Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę. Nie dostaję się takich... Takich rzeczy za karę, Sherlock.<br>- Ja dostałem.  
>- W takim razie zmieniam się w słuch - blondyn założył ręce. - Powiedz mi, co trzeba zrobić, żeby zostać ukaranym takim pełnym służby pałacem, z którego jest nawet wyjście.<br>Sherlock sięgnął po stojący na kominku dzwoneczek. Zadzwonił nim. Skinął na pokojówkę, która na ten dźwięk pojawiła się w drzwiach.  
>- Jess, dołącz do nas.<br>Dziewczyna swobodnie usiadła na podłokietniku sherlockowego fotela. Ten objął ją jedną ręką i, gdy rozpalający w kominku lokaj wyszedł, zaczął opowiadać.

* * *

><p>- Byłem bardzo nieznośnym dzieckiem - rozpoczął swą opowieść Sherlock. - Nie mogła wytrzymać ze mną żadna służba. W dodatku broiłem. Podrzucałem mamie myszy, rozlewałem szampon na schodach żeby zobaczyć jak wszyscy z nich spadają. W dodatku od wczesnego dzieciństwa fascynowała mnie chemia. Ciągle coś wybuchło, coś się paliło - detektyw uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. - Było pięknie. Aż do momentu kiedy postanowiłem przeprowadzić pewien eksperyment w czasie przyjęcia taty. Nie będę wydawał się w szczegóły, dość powiedzieć, że nikt nie był zadowolony - przez jego twarz przebiegł grymas. - Stwierdzili, że nie mogą dłużej pozwalać mi na robienie takich rzeczy w domu. Dali mi własny, żebym mógł, jak powiedzieli, "w spokoju bawić się odczynnikami i znęcać się nad własną służbą". Miałem wtedy siedem lat.<br>- Czyli, czekaj, mówisz, że w wieku siedmiu lat wywalili cię z domu? - John był w szoku.  
>- Nie. Dali mi wolność. Jak chciałem, byłem w domu. Jak chciałem, jechałem do siebie. To był wspaniały układ. Teraz też przyjeżdżam tu dość często, nieprawdaż Jess? - Sherlock delikatnie trącił pokojówkę palcem w nos.<br>- Wasza lordowska mość bywa tu decydowanie za rzadko - odpowiedziała ta zalotnie.  
>Detektyw zaśmiał się.<br>- W każdym razie, Mycroft ciągle mi zazdrości. Uważa, że to, że mój pałac jest większy jest niesprawiedliwe. Ale on ma też Buckingham - dodał nostalgicznie.  
>- A... One? - spojrzenie Johna zawędrowało w stronę dekoltu towarzyszki Sherlocka.<br>- Prezent od Mycrofta. Pierwszy raz dostałem je na piętnaste urodziny. Wymienia je co dwa, trzy lata. Zabawne, mój braciszek chyba wciąż myśli, że one tu tylko sprzątają i piorą.  
>Johnowi chwilę zajęło zrozumienie tego, co właśnie usłyszał.<br>- Czekaj, czyli że ty nie...  
>- Oczywiście, że nie John. Mam trzydzieści dwa lata! - detektyw spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.<br>- Ale... Ja myślałem... Że jesteś aseksualny...  
>- W Londynie jestem detektywem. Nie mam czasu na te sprawy. To miejsce przypomina mi, że przede wszystkim jestem arystokratą. Mam swoje prawa i obowiązki.<p>

Wypowiedziawszy te słowa Sherlock złożył na ustach Jess długi pocałunek.


End file.
